Why Do You Smell Like Cheese?
by Euphoric-Minakay
Summary: What happens when I trip over spilt Ponta and have cheese splated all over myself. Along with the whole Seigaku Regulars wondering why I smell like cheese. No pairings, and this is not a self incertion thing, Im cutting them some slack before we begin.


Oh wow, it's my first mini story, or creation I have made on Fan. I hope you all enjoy it.

Also, this isn't a romance mini story with an OC or me, just thought it would be funny.

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis; this mini story was fan-made** **and has nothing to do with the real series. **

* * *

"So Ame-chan what did you make for yourself today?" asked silver haired Rika. "Well, if you open it for me, maybe we'll see!" I replied. "Why can't you open it?!" She furiously said. "Because, you wanted to see it, so you see it first!" I nodded. Rika sighed and laid down her sandwich. She opened the lunch box with a surprised look on her face, which soon changed to a "what-the-heck-is-this" look. "**Cheese?!**" the silver haired girl yelled out. "It's a freaking cornucopia of cheese! Why?!" I smiled at her. "I **love **cheese." I said meekly.

5 minutes later, I didn't touch my cheeses, and Rika was growing suspicious. "Why aren't you eating your cheese?" she questioned. "Eh, not hungry anymore." Rika rose her head up slowly and shot me a surprised glare. "Then why the hell did you bring it?!" She yelled. "I guess…it was because I was feeling cheesy this morning." I answered with a dull expression pressed upon my face. I got up and made my way towards the trash can, but to my demise, there was a spilt Ponta on the ground that I didn't see until I hit the floor. "My cheese!" I shouted, but it was too late, the cheese went all over me, as Rika came running to my aid.

"Omaesan Yoroshii?!(Are You Okay)" Rika exclaimed. "I'm fine, but…" I sniffled. "But what?" Rika asked. "I smell like cheese!" I cried. She examined me and let out a small laugh. "Oh Ame you smell horrible!" Rika said in-between laughs. "Hate would be the least bad word I could use to symbolize my anger towards you." I answered. "Mada Mada dane." A voice called out. "Ryoma please, now is the worst possible time for that!" I shouted. "No, no please go ahead!" Rika laughed. I sent her a look and she stopped. "Ne, Ame, why do you smell like cheese?" Ryoma asked questionably. I thought for a second, nope, I couldn't lie, knowing Ryoma, he could tell. So I finally came to my senses and was going to worm my way out of this the best way I could.

"Hey look Ryoma! Free Ponta!" I yelled. "Nani, izuko!?(What, where)" He asked while spinning around in an exciting way. I picked myself up and made a run for it, Rika or no Rika, I am running!

* * *

It was the end of school and I was home free, taking a bath was something I needed to do, until…"Ame! Don't tell me you're leaving already with out watching us practice!" Eiji-sempai shouted. I sighed. "Sorry sempai, but there's something I need to do." I smiled, but apparently he didn't take no for an answer. "Hoi hoi!" He yelled as he glomped me. "Oi Ame-chan! Why do you smell like cheese nya?" He pondered as he held his nose in disgust. I smacked me face with the palm of my hand. "Cheese?" Oishi questioned ad smelled my shirt. "Did something happen Ame?" He asked worriedly. I sighed and mumbled. There was no way I was going to get out of this. So I began to explain.

"I was going to throw away my cheese lunch when I slipped on some spilt Ponta and my cheese attacked me." I frowned. Eiji laughed out loud really hard and Oishi held his hand over his mouth to chuckle a bit. "Damn you…" I hissed and walked away, only to bump into Fuji Shusuke and Inui Sadaharu. "Minakay-san, why do you smell like a dairy product?" Inui asked me. "Did you sneak out of school to play with the farm animals again?" Fuji asked also. I pretended to cry. "It'll hurt me if I tell you; do you still want to know?" I asked with chibi tears. "Yes…" They both replied at the same time. Inui took out his notebook and looked at me. "Just tell me when to start." He told me. I glared at him and Shusuke. "I hate you, so very much right about now." I answered and stormed off. "What's wrong with her?" Inui asked. Fuji shrugged and went on his way to the courts with Inui.

* * *

Momoshiro sniffed the air and turned to his Ponta drinking friend, Ryoma. "Do you smell cheese?" He asked. Both boys sniffed to find the direction of the cheese smell was coming from the direction I was walking from. "Nani! Ame why do you smell like cheese?" Momoshiro began. Ryoma glanced at me and sighed. "Mada Mada Dane." He said with a know-it-all face. I shook my head. "Cheese is good. **Why won't people understand that?!" **I yelled and ran away. "…I agree so highly on that" Momoshiro said to Ryoma.

* * *

Bursting through the door I pathetically ran up to Tezuka, while jumping up and down, flapping my wrists, and baby crying in front of him. "Mina-san what are you doing?" Tezuka asked my with his award winning serious face. "Everyone's saying I smell like cheese…I don't see the issue in that do you?" I asked him. He blinked a couple of times and did a small sniff. Slightly coughing in his hand, he put his whole hand on his face to cover both his nose and mouth. "Oh, oh thank you Tezuka-sempai for being the worst help ever! Wait what am I still doing here…forget this I am going home!" I yelled in a victorious manner and left. Tezuka watched me leave and removed his hand away from his face. "…Why do I always have crazy people talk to me?"

* * *

That night I returned home to be greeted by a warm hug from mom. "Oh I'm glad you're-…honey, why do you smell like cheese?"**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry I put myself in it, I just didn't want anyone else suffering humiliation, so I thought…sure why not, for my first mini-story I'll let everyone chill. Thanks for reading and bye!**


End file.
